


My Darling Brother, We’re Back Together

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: MCYT Shorts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream is a God, Karl Jacobs and Clay | Dream are Siblings, Karl Jacobs is a God, M/M, Other, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: I’m on my phone so the tags are being rude as fuck. I’ll edit them later.—Karl Jacobs and Dream were siblings, a fact not well known by many people. That, and the two were immortal Gods who had been around for much longer than the world itself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap - Implied
Series: MCYT Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167641
Comments: 22
Kudos: 196





	1. The Village That Went Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I love Villain Karl AUs almost as much as I love Immortal Dream AUs. So, here’s a mixture iof the two presented to you in a twoshot!

A few days before the murders began, all of the villagers noticed one thing. A newcomer, wearing a green cloak adorned with gold designs and a white mask with an eerily drawn smile, had appeared randomly in town, seemingly out of thin air.

Cornelius the Wise, a man of many talents, and a mysterious man nonetheless. A certain blind cat-boy and orphan had taken a liking to him straight away.

The mayor’s diary gave a brief description of him. Green clothes, white mask, many talents and was helpful around the village.

And yet, he was the one to die first.

Karl Jacobs laughed at the horrified expressions of the villagers as the doctor checked to see if the man was dead.

“He doesn’t have a pulse!”

That statement caused panic amongst the villagers, as Karl watched in amusement from afar. Would Dream really have been considered powerful if he hadn’t been able to even fake his death?

Dream had met him last night, and the two had had a couple of laughs together. He wouldn’t call the two of them friends, but they had a more... intimate relationship than that of two acquaintances or allies. It was more like a bond between family.

—

Karl’s journal was in his lap as he continued writing. Dream crept up behind him, and he knew that Karl had sensed him.

“This will easily be one of the worst tragedies to befall this land,” Karl grinned in excitement, “How exactly will you manage?”

“Oh, you know me,” Dream spoke lightly, his words being followed with careless hand gestures here-and-there, “Some illusions here, some manipulation there.”

Karl chuckled darkly, knowing exactly what the masked God was talking about. Dream joined in soon.

“I’ll have to say, when I saw you in the forest a few days back, I was surprised,” Dream grinned, “Here was a weird, innocent-looking person who somehow found his way into the very village I was residing in. Then, what shocked me more was that you somehow knew my name.”

“We’ve known each other for a very long time,” Karl mused, “I’m not sure how you forgot.”

“Well, my dear brother, memory problems run in the family,” Dream hummed, taking out a hidden dagger from his cloak and playing with it, “Especially from overuse of our powers.”

“I know they do. Don’t forget, I’m older than you.”

Dream rolled his eyes, “By a few years. I’m still more skilled.”

Karl snorted, “When did I disagree?”

Dream grinned, but his expression fell soon after.

“The only people I feel sorry for would be Catt and Robin,” Dream looked at the sky in thought and Karl looked at him with levity.

“What, are you going soft for them, brother?”

“No,” Dream frowned, “They were the first people to welcome me here and give me a home, even if it was supposed to be temporary. I just feel a sense of debt.”

“That’s natural,” Karl nodded in understanding, “But this wouldn’t be the first time we’ve gone against our morals.”

“It feels different, somehow.”

Karl looked at him in confusion and Dream shook his head.

“Never mind. It looks like they are about to wake up now,” Dream observed, watching as the slight cracks of sunlight broke the darkness of the night, “Time for the show to start.”

“Time for the show to start,” Karl agreed, and Dream stood up from his spot.

Dream wore his mask and placed a finger on the eery smile. Karl knew that an equally sadistic and creepy grin was underneath the mask.

“I’ll handle everything, big brother. Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

And Karl fully intended on doing so.

—

Karl watched from the trees, hidden in the leaves, as the townsfolk took “Cornelius”’s very-much-alive body to the forest and as the mayor called a meeting at the town square. Whispers turned into shouts and shouts turned into violent yelling. The mayor suggested that the murderer was to be killed, and the sentiment was echoed by multiple others. It seemed as though the people of the town had warmed up to “Cornelius,” quickly.

The person suspected was Catt, and the orphan child, known as Robin, cried out in surprise and fear for the father figure he had gained. He had recently lost one and did not want to lose the other this quickly.

Karl jumped as someone tapped his shoulder, and Dream looked at him in amusement, to which Karl glared, but it didn’t hold any malice.

Dream touched his clothes in distaste. The blood- his blood- that was covering it was sticky and uncomfortable.

Karl raised an eyebrow, “You need a healing potion?”

“Meh, it’ll be useful.”

A bottle of a pinkish-coloured liquid was tossed to the man in the mask, which was caught effortlessly by the other.

The Prime God downed the entire bottle in one go, something Karl highly disapproved of. The sticky, sickly-sweet liquid was addicting, even to the Gods, highly powerful individuals such as themselves.

“I told you not to do that,” Karl frowned and Dream rolled his eyes, not paying heed to his older brother and tossing the bottle up and catching it.

“And I could care less.”

Karl scowled.

—

The next night, someone else died. This time, Robin was to be executed. The mayor had been taking all of the down in his journal, but the entries had stopped the next day, which was obvious, since he was the next to die.

There was an unreadable emotion in Dream’s eyes as he saw the orphan child- that had somehow made his way into the God’s heart- being executed. Karl assumed it was guilt, or some twisted form of sadness.

The two watched from their hiding spots as the chaos they unleashed upon this small, innocent village began to take its toll on the townsfolk, sadistically taking pleasure in the villagers’ demise.


	2. The Two Gods of Chaos, and How They Spread Discord Throughout The SMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter! i loved working on this and it was super fun! thank you for your support, everyone!

“You finally came, huh, big brother?” Dream grinned up at the older from his seat on the floor, “Even Tommy came to visit.”

Karl looked distastefully at the several burns and cuts that littered his little brother’s skin, “Meh. You’ve been through worse. Nothing a little bit of a healing potion won’t fix.”

“True, true,” Dream laughed darkly, “But I want to make them think they won.”

“So, what’s new?”

“What an awkward way to start a conversation.”

Karl rolled his eyes. His little brother was still as infuriating as ever, even if he was locked somewhere “inescapable.” It seemed as though he didn’t care.

“I have an idea!” Dream grinned maniacally and got up, practically jumping in excitement, “Do you want to pull another Cornelius?!”

Cornelius, of course, referred to how Dream faked his death using that name in the Village That Went Mad. It did seem pretty fun, and it would “help,” Dream escape, if he even needed any help to begin with. Karl pretended to think about it, and when Dream raised an eyebrow, the older grinned, “Let’s do it!”

“Yeah! So much chaos!”

“So will you be playing the part or will I?”

“How will you playing the part even help?” Dream asked with a wheezing laugh, “I’ll play the part, like I always have.”

“Let’s put on a show, then!” Karl smirked sadistically.

-

Just as Karl snapped his fingers, the cameras and microphones were disabled. That was probably because he caused it. Yeah, it was because he caused it. Don't blame him, it was their fault they didn’t magic-proof the prison. Of course, they didn’t even know magic existed, aside from the Egg.

The Egg that they, Dream and Karl, had placed there. On purpose, as if it could have been an accident. Why would it have been found by BadBoyHalo of all people if they hadn’t placed it there?

Out of nowhere, a netherite sword appeared in Karl’s hand, a sign that his magic was working even in the prison, because, as it was said before, the prison wasn’t magic-proof. They wouldn’t be able to magic-proof it anyways, it had never been done.

“Ready, Dream?” Karl smiled sinisterly, and an equally dangerous expression was under Dream’s mask as the younger of the two nodded. Karl raised his sword, ready to strike, as he heard alarms going off in the distance.

The sword pierced through Dream’s stomach and blood started pooling out, with some even splattering over Karl’s clothing. Karl looked down and smirked, “How are you feeling?”

“Just peachy!” Dream wheezed and gave his older brother a thumbs up, “I’m absolutely fine.”

With another snap of his fingers, the blood on Karl’s hands and face got cleaned up immediately and the cameras and microphones turned back on. He schooled his expressions into the scared and helpless dork everyone knew.

“Sam! Sam!”

“Yes, Karl?” A monotonous voice spoke, “What- is that Dream?! What happened?!”

“I- I don’t know!” Karl exclaimed. He was so good at acting out this part that it was practically second nature to him at this point, “I- suddenly the power went out or something because the lights dimmed and then I just suddenly found Dream like this!”

“How do I know you didn’t… ah, kill the prisoner?”

“I didn’t have anything on me, and you know that! And why would I kill him?!”

-

“Are you okay, Sap?” Karl whispered softly to his “fiance” as the seemingly dead body of Dream was buried, with a headstone titled,  _ “Dream. He may have been an asshole, but he used to be our friend.” _

Key word: used to. Or maybe, he never was. 

And who the honk puts an insult on a gravestone!?

Sapnap nodded.

One thing you should know when you’re a God: a relationship with a human hardly lasts. You either have to have your heart broken by watching them die in front of you, or break their heart and leave them, but that’s only if you were in some sort of a relationship or friendship with a human. Unfortunately for Karl, that applied to him.

His past relationships had ended in those two ways as well, and that’s not counting the various times he’s gone to the future. James, and Benjamin (from the past and future respectively) had all died in front of him and there was no way he was going to put himself through that heartache again.

The same thing went for Dream, he had caused the death of two people he loved very much (but loved in two very different ways): Catt and Robin. But it had to be done, because both Karl and Dream weren’t Gods of Chaos for nothing.

“Sapnap, I have to talk to you,” Awesamdude walked up to the two of them, and Karl nodded and left, smirking to himself.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“We have a few suspects and wanted to run the list by you first, since you and Dream knew each other fairly well,” Sam spoke, “And you and the suspects are close as well.”

“Go ahead,” Sapnap instructed, “Who are they?”

“The guards, of course, since they were the only people with a netherite sword,” Sam listed off, “Dream himself, he could have offed himself, but we don’t know where he got the netherite sword from. And there’s Karl, who could have offed Dream, but he didn’t have any of his stuff at the time, we checked.”

“You think Bad, Ant, Karl or even Dream himself killed Dream?!” 

“It’s possible. But what’s also possible is that someone completely different entered the prison using an invisibility potion and when the cameras and microphones were off- and the lights, according to Karl- stabbed him.”

-

Karl looked at the grave with a smirk, and grabbed his shovel. He started digging up the grave and once he reached the coffin, jumped down and tapped on the wood multiple times to signal to the very-much-alive man that it was time for him to get up and get going. He stepped back soon and the coffin door opened to show a very-much-alive Dream getting up.

“About fucking time, big brother,” Dream grinned, but then frowned after looking at the state of his clothes, “You just had to rip my favorite cloak, and get it all bloodied too.”

“Whatever,” Karl rolled his eyes, “It’s literally just a cloak. And I’ll fix it up if you want.”

“Really? Thanks!”

“How’s your wound?” Karl asked, genuinely curious as to if it had healed or not, since it had been about a few days and Gods’ wounds usually healed pretty fast.

“Meh, I think it’s infected.”

“That’s alright then, nothing a little bit of healing potion won’t fix,” Karl shrugged, tossing the man a recently-brewed potion of healing, which the younger caught effortlessly, “And emphasis on the little. We should head up.”

Dream smirked and chugged the entire bottle, to the chagrin of his elder brother. His wound healed with a hiss and he flicked his hand around, creating a green-and-blue portal, while Karl scowled and glared.

“Here we go, a way to my hideout,” Dream grinned.

“Annoying little brother,” Karl muttered under his breath, and entered the portal nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of making this au react to this, it would be super fun too! what do you guys think! i'll probably be making it no matter what answers i get because i mainly do this for my enjoyment-
> 
> (reaction has been deleted since it was cringe lmfao)


	3. REACTIONS PART ONE: The Village That Went Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SiGh-  
> since so many of you wanted this, here you go- /lh  
> all reactions take place after the events of the fanfiction

Everyone, i.e, Tommy, Tubbo, the Dream Team, the Eggpire, the Syndicate and everyone else, had been teleported somewhere or the other, and had experienced some sort of effects not unlike the feeling of nausea and blindness.

“That happens sometimes,” a black-haired, tanned girl, wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans, pointed out, “Karl, Blob Dré? You guys here?”

“Who the honk are you?” Karl hissed, not quite sure how the girl had known about the blob on Karl’s shoulder being Dream using his shapeshifting abilities. The girl shrugged in response.

“Nobody. But I’m here to make you react to certain… events that took place, involving a certain pair of siblings.”

“Who?” someone, probably George asked, “The only siblings I know would be Wilbur, Techno and Tommy. And that’s not really a pair.”

“I can do mathematics,” the girl protested, “They’re two siblings you didn’t know were related to each other. Now take a seat and we’ll begin.”

The large group was suddenly teleported to their seats and the girl teleported out, with her face showing up on the large screen as if it was a facecam.

To describe the girl in more detail, she had tanned skin and black eyes and hair. Her hair was left open and reached until her shoulders, and she wore a black-cat hoodie with cat-ears. Her jeans were made of blue denim and were ripped in certain places and she wore black-rimmed glasses with gold-colored highlights. The girl’s accessories didn’t seem to indicate any pronoun remotely relating to another gender, so they decided to call her by she/her.

“We’ll be starting. There will be a narration along with the video, and you won’t be able to see me after we start. We’re starting with the past.”

Karl’s eyes widened in shock, as if he knew exactly what the girl was talking about.

“LET’S GO!”

  
  


**_A few days before the murders began, all of the villagers noticed one thing. A newcomer, wearing a green cloak adorned with gold designs and a white mask with an eerily drawn smile, had appeared randomly in town, seemingly out of thin air._ **

**_Cornelius the Wise, a man of many talents, and a mysterious man nonetheless. A certain blind cat-boy and orphan had taken a liking to him straight away._ **

**_The mayor’s diary gave a brief description of him. Green clothes, white mask, many talents and was helpful around the village._ **

**_And yet, he was the one to die first._ **

Sapnap jumped up, looking at the screen in shock, “THAT’S DREAM!? WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Just to remind you, this was set about one-hundred-to-two-hundred years in the past,” The girl’s voice echoed throughout the halls, sending everyone minus Karl and Blob Dré into shock, “Should we continue? I’ll handle questions afterwards.”

Karl nodded, rolling his eyes at the others present in the room. They shouldn’t be this shocked. Not yet, at least

**_Karl Jacobs laughed at the horrified expressions of the villagers as the doctor checked to see if the man was dead._ **

**_“He doesn’t have a pulse!”_ **

**_That statement caused panic amongst the villagers, as Karl watched in amusement from afar._ **

“Karl?!” Quackity shouted from somewhere behind them, “What the fuck is this?! Doesn’t this take place practically two centuries ago?!”

His sentiments were echoed by the rest of the group as everyone looked at the (secretly) God in surprise.

Karl laughed as he saw Blob Dré roll his eyes at the group, and George whispered to Sapnap, “Doesn’t that blob-thing resemble Dream’s mask?”

Sapnap shrugged and the screen started playing once again.

**_Would Dream really have been considered powerful if he hadn’t been able to even fake his death?_ **

**_Dream had met him last night, and the two had had a couple of laughs together. He wouldn’t call the two of them friends, but they had a more... intimate relationship than that of two acquaintances or allies. It was more like a bond between family._ **

“That’s right, folks!” The girl’s voice cheered, startling the entirety of the hall, somehow including Karl and Blob, “Karl and Dream are the two siblings I was talking about. We’ll just zoom right through their talk and I’ll skip to the more important bits. I want you guys to hold your reaction until I pause the thing.”

“Wait a fucking minute!” Tommy spoke, “If Big D was good at faking his death, couldn’t he have faked his death to get out of the prison?!”

“... You’ll get your answer later.”

  
  
  


**_Karl’s journal was in his lap as he continued writing. Dream crept up behind him, and he knew that Karl had sensed him._ **

**_“This will easily be one of the worst tragedies to befall this land,” Karl grinned in excitement, “How exactly will you manage?”_ **

**_“Oh, you know me,” Dream spoke lightly, his words being followed with careless hand gestures here-and-there, “Some illusions here, some manipulation there.”_ **

**_Karl chuckled darkly, knowing exactly what the masked God was talking about. Dream joined in soon._ **

**_“I’ll have to say, when I saw you in the forest a few days back, I was surprised,” Dream grinned, “Here was a weird, innocent-looking person who somehow found his way into the very village I was residing in. Then, what shocked me more was that you somehow knew my name.”_ **

**_“We’ve known each other for a very long time,” Karl mused, “I’m not sure how you forgot.”_ **

**_“Well, my dear brother, memory problems run in the family,” Dream hummed, taking out a hidden dagger from his cloak and playing with it, “Especially from overuse of our powers.”_ **

**_“I know they do. Don’t forget, I’m older than you.”_ **

**_Dream rolled his eyes, “By a few years. I’m still more skilled.”_ **

**_Karl snorted, “When did I disagree?”_ **

**_Dream grinned, but his expression fell soon after._ **

**_“The only people I feel sorry for would be Catt and Robin,” Dream looked at the sky in thought and Karl looked at him with levity._ **

**_“What, are you going soft for them, brother?”_ **

**_“No,” Dream frowned, “They were the first people to welcome me here and give me a home, even if it was supposed to be temporary. I just feel a sense of debt.”_ **

**_“That’s natural,” Karl nodded in understanding, “But this wouldn’t be the first time we’ve gone against our morals.”_ **

**_“It feels different, somehow.”_ **

**_Karl looked at him in confusion and Dream shook his head._ **

**_“Never mind. It looks like they are about to wake up now,” Dream observed, watching as the slight cracks of sunlight broke the darkness of the night, “Time for the show to start.”_ **

**_“Time for the show to start,” Karl agreed, and Dream stood up from his spot._ **

**_Dream wore his mask and placed a finger on the eery smile. Karl knew that an equally sadistic and creepy grin was underneath the mask._ **

**_“I’ll handle everything, big brother. Just sit back and enjoy the show.”_ **

**_And Karl fully intended on doing so._ **

“It’s interesting to look at our achievements again, huh, Blobby?” Karl asked, scratching the side of Blob’s face affectionately. The blob scowled at the nickname, but leaned in towards Karl nevertheless, “It’s gonna show how powerful we are, and how powerless they are.”

Those words reminded Tommy of his time in exile, something that he definitely did not want to remember.

“What powers are you talking about, Karl?” Someone asked from the back. Karl shrugged in response, enjoying this too much to care to respond.

“It sounds like you and Dream were going to commit a mass-murder,” Philza commented, “Interesting.”

Karl grinned sadistically. Philza didn’t know how right he was.

  
  


**_Karl watched from the trees, hidden in the leaves, as the townsfolk took “Cornelius”’s very-much-alive body to the forest and as the mayor called a meeting at the town square. Whispers turned into shouts and shouts turned into violent yelling. The mayor suggested that the murderer was to be killed, and the sentiment was echoed by multiple others. It seemed as though the people of the town had warmed up to “Cornelius,” quickly._ **

**_The person suspected was Catt, and the orphan child, known as Robin, cried out in surprise and fear for the father figure he had gained. He had recently lost one and did not want to lose the other this quickly._ **

“What the fuck?!” 

“Interesting.”

Multiple thoughts were said out loud as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

“WAIT, THAT’S BLOOD!” Tubbo exclaimed, after observing the seemingly-dead corpse, “And Dream’s actually been stabbed!”

Everyone sat in silence after that, too shocked to speak. The girl continued the video.

  
  


**_Karl jumped as someone tapped his shoulder, and Dream looked at him in amusement, to which Karl glared, but it didn’t hold any malice._ **

**_Dream touched his clothes in distaste. The blood- his blood- that was covering it was sticky and uncomfortable._ **

**_Karl raised an eyebrow, “You need a healing potion?”_ **

**_“Meh, it’ll be useful.”_ **

“He was just stabbed and the first thing he says is, ‘Meh’?!” 

Karl shrugged, already knowing where this was going. 

The video continued.

  
  


**_A bottle of a pinkish-coloured liquid was tossed to the man in the mask, which was caught effortlessly by the other._ **

**_The Prime God downed the entire bottle in one go, something Karl highly disapproved of. The sticky, sickly-sweet liquid was addicting, even to the Gods, highly powerful individuals such as themselves._ **

**_“I told you not to do that,” Karl frowned and Dream rolled his eyes, not paying heed to his older brother and tossing the bottle up and catching it._ **

**_“And I could care less.”_ **

**_Karl scowled._ **

This version of Karl scowled at the remembrance of the scene, while everyone was taking in the small internal monologue that gave away the fact that the two siblings they were looking at were in reality, Gods. Mystical, magical, powerful beings that everyone had only heard about in stories of their ancestors.

“Gods?” Bad whispered to Ant, somewhat surprised, “Is that why the Egg was warning us about Karl and Dream? And telling us to remain in their ‘good graces’?”

Karl smirked, everything was going according to plan, and soon, the two Gods of Chaos would have complete control over the server once again. It was perfect. Dream would take the place of the Supreme Deity, the God of Prime, and Karl, as his older brother, would be his right-hand-man.

It might have been tough to be a God, but the two had that covered.

**_The next night, someone else died. This time, Robin was to be executed. The mayor had been taking all of the down in his journal, but they had stopped the next day, which was obvious, since he was the next to die._ **

**_There was an unreadable emotion in Dream’s eyes as he saw the orphan child- that had somehow made his way into the God’s heart- being executed. Karl assumed it was guilt, or some twisted form of sadness._ **

**_The two watched from their hiding spots as the chaos they unleashed upon this small, innocent village began to take its toll on the townsfolk, sadistically taking pleasure in the villagers’ demise._ **

“Karl, you-” Sapnap exclaimed in horror as he saw the scene unfold on the screen, as Karl just smirked, “You killed them all!”

“That I did, my dear,” Karl grinned maliciously, petting Blob Dream, who had been sitting down on his elder brother’s journal, which was placed on the brunet’s lap, “That I did.”

Blob Dream leaned into his brother’s touch and looked up, giving the older a smirk and a slightly annoyed chirp. Karl patted his head slightly-too-hard, maybe on purpose (we’ll never know), and Blob Dream glared.

“The kid, Robin, was killed?” Puffy asked in shock, her mother instincts kicking in, “That was horrible of them to do!”

“Maybe they were possessed to do it?” Karl suggested with a grin, “I’ve heard that… ah, certain Gods, have mind-control as one of their abilities. Gods of Chaos, specifically.”

“Maybe tone down the joking, Karl,” the girl’s face popped up on screen again, “We’ll be having a small break now. See you all later :)”

“How the fuck did she say that last part-”

"It's called talent :)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	4. REACTIONS PART TWO: The Two Gods of Chaos, and How They Spread Discord Throughout The SMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reactions part two :D  
> im acting as though i just didnt make every character in this suffer-

**_“You finally came, huh, big brother?” Dream grinned up at the older from his seat on the floor, “Even Tommy came to visit.”_ **

**_Karl looked distastefully at the several burns and cuts that littered his little brother’s skin, “Meh. You’ve been through worse. Nothing a little bit of a healing potion won’t fix.”_ **

“Karl! He’s your brother!” Puffy cried out from somewhere behind him, “Why are you acting so… so careless about it?!”

Karl shrugged.

**_“True, true,” Dream laughed darkly, “But I want to make them think they won.”_ **

**_“So, what’s new?"_ **

**_“What an awkward way to start a conversation.”_ **

**_Karl rolled his eyes. His little brother was still as infuriating as ever, even if he was locked somewhere “inescapable.” It seemed as though he didn’t care._ **

“It’s pretty much possible that he didn’t care,” Karl shrugged, “He did want to get locked up in the prison in the first place.”

“There’s no way Big D would want to get locked up there!”

“I mean, believe what you want to believe,” Karl shook his head with a laugh, “I am his brother, I probably know him better than you all do.”

**_“I have an idea!” Dream grinned maniacally and got up, practically jumping in excitement, “Do you want to pull another Cornelius?!”_ **

**_Cornelius, of course, referred to how Dream faked his death using that name in the Village That Went Mad. It did seem pretty fun, and it would “help,” Dream escape, if he even needed any help to begin with. Karl pretended to think about it, and when Dream raised an eyebrow, the older grinned, “Let’s do it!”_ **

**_“Yeah! So much chaos!”_ **

**_“So will you be playing the part or will I?”_ **

**_“How will you playing the part even help?” Dream asked with a wheezing laugh, “I’ll play the part, like I always have.”_ **

**_“Let’s put on a show, then!” Karl smirked sadistically._ **

“What do you mean by a show?” Niki asked. She had been relatively silent throughout the entire thing, only speaking now because it seemed weird to phrase something like the “death,” of “Cornelius,” as a show.

“Just watch and see.”

**_Just as Karl snapped his fingers, the cameras and microphones were disabled. That was probably because he caused it. Yeah, it was because he caused it. Don't blame him, it was their fault they didn’t magic-proof the prison. Of course, they didn’t even know magic existed, aside from the Egg._ **

**_The Egg that they, Dream and Karl, had placed there. On purpose, as if it could have been an accident. Why would it have been found by BadBoyHalo of all people if they hadn’t placed it there?_ **

“WhAT?!” 

“I knew the Egg liked Karl and Dream!” Bad whispered to Ant and Punz excitedly, “Maybe if we can get them to join the Eggpire, we could benefit!”

Karl smirked, knowing what was going to happen next.

**_Out of nowhere, a netherite sword appeared in Karl’s hand, a sign that his magic was working even in the prison, because, as it was said before, the prison wasn’t magic-proof. They wouldn’t be able to magic-proof it anyways, it had never been done._ **

**_“Ready, Dream?” Karl smiled sinisterly, and an equally dangerous expression was under Dream’s mask as the younger of the two nodded. Karl raised his sword, ready to strike, as he heard alarms going off in the distance._ **

**_The sword pierced through Dream’s stomach and blood started pooling out, with some even splattering over Karl’s clothing. Karl looked down and smirked, “How are you feeling?”_ **

“Karl!” Sapnap yelled in surprise, “We just found out that you were related and you killed Dream?!”

Karl chuckled darkly, “This wouldn’t be the first time I had to watch one of the people I care about die. It’s just that it’s different. Please continue, lady.”

**_“Just peachy!” Dream wheezed and gave his older brother a thumbs up, “I’m absolutely fine.”_ **

**_With another snap of his fingers, the blood on Karl’s hands and face got cleaned up immediately and the cameras and microphones turned back on. He schooled his expressions into the scared and helpless dork everyone knew._ **

“WHAT?!”

“Exactly,” Karl grinned, and the blob decided to jump down from his older brother’s shoulder and onto the floor.

It gave Karl a small chirp and Karl nodded. The blob turned into Dream.

**_“Sam! Sam!”_ **

**_“Yes, Karl?” A monotonous voice spoke, “What- is that Dream?! What happened?!”_ **

**_“I- I don’t know!” Karl exclaimed. He was so good at acting out this part that it was practically second nature to him at this point, “I- suddenly the power went out or something because the lights dimmed and then I just suddenly found Dream like this!”_ **

**_“How do I know you didn’t… ah, kill the prisoner?”_ **

**_“I didn’t have anything on me, and you know that! And why would I kill him?!”_ **

“H-how didn’t we notice?!”

“I was just a secondary character in the story of your lives,” Karl shrugged, “I wasn’t surprised, really. It was natural for you all not to know the real me.”

**_“Are you okay, Sap?” Karl whispered softly to his “fiance” as the seemingly dead body of Dream was buried, with a headstone titled, “Dream. He may have been an asshole, but he used to be our friend.”_ **

**_Key word: used to. Or maybe, he never was._ **

**_And who the honk puts an insult on a gravestone!?_ **

**_Sapnap nodded._ **

“That’s true, who puts an insult on a grave,” Dream mused, taking a seat next to Karl, “I found that insulting. Whose idea was it anyways?”

Karl shrugged, once again, in response.

**_One thing you should know when you’re a God: a relationship with a human hardly lasts. You either have to have your heart broken by watching them die in front of you, or break their heart and leave them, but that’s only if you were in some sort of a relationship or friendship with a human. Unfortunately for Karl, that applied to him._ **

**_His past relationships had ended in those two ways as well, and that’s not counting the various times he’s gone to the future. James, and Benjamin (from the past and future respectively) had all died in front of him and there was no way he was going to put himself through that heartache again._ **

“Wh-what?” Sapnap whispered softly, and George slung an arm over his friend’s shoulder comfortingly.

Karl frowned, “I will have to leave, but trust me, I do not want to.”

“We’ll be skimming through the rest, since I’m sure you guys know what’s happening now,” The girl spoke, and everyone nodded.

**_The same thing went for Dream, he had caused the death of two people he loved very much (but loved in two very different ways): Catt and Robin. But it had to be done, because both Karl and Dream weren’t Gods of Chaos for nothing._ **

**_“Sapnap, I have to talk to you,” Awesamdude walked up to the two of them, and Karl nodded and left, smirking to himself._ **

**_“Yeah, Sam?”_ **

**_“We have a few suspects and wanted to run the list by you first, since you and Dream knew each other fairly well,” Sam spoke, “And you and the suspects are close as well.”_ **

**_“Go ahead,” Sapnap instructed, “Who are they?”_ **

**_“The guards, of course, since they were the only people with a netherite sword,” Sam listed off, “Dream himself, he could have offed himself, but we don’t know where he got the netherite sword from. And there’s Karl, who could have offed Dream, but he didn’t have any of his stuff at the time, we checked.”_ **

**_“You think Bad, Ant, Karl or even Dream himself killed Dream?!”_ **

**_“It’s possible. But what’s also possible is that someone completely different entered the prison using an invisibility potion and when the cameras and microphones were off- and the lights, according to Karl- stabbed him.”_ **

**_-_ **

**_Karl looked at the grave with a smirk, and grabbed his shovel. He started digging up the grave and once he reached the coffin, jumped down and tapped on the wood multiple times to signal to the very-much-alive man that it was time for him to get up and get going. He stepped back soon and the coffin door opened to show a very-much-alive Dream getting up._ **

**_“About fucking time, big brother,” Dream grinned, but then frowned after looking at the state of his clothes, “You just had to rip my favorite cloak, and get it all bloodied too.”_ **

**_“Whatever,” Karl rolled his eyes, “It’s literally just a cloak. And I’ll fix it up if you want.”_ **

**_“Really? Thanks!”_ **

**_“How’s your wound?” Karl asked, genuinely curious as to if it had healed or not, since it had been about a few days and Gods’ wounds usually healed pretty fast._ **

**_“Meh, I think it’s infected.”_ **

**_“That’s alright then, nothing a little bit of healing potion won’t fix,” Karl shrugged, tossing the man a recently-brewed potion of healing, which the younger caught effortlessly, “And emphasis on the little. We should head up.”_ **

**_Dream smirked and chugged the entire bottle, to the chagrin of his elder brother. His wound healed with a hiss and he flicked his hand around, creating a green-and-blue portal, while Karl scowled and glared._ **

**_“Here we go, a way to my hideout,” Dream grinned._ **

**_“Annoying little brother,” Karl muttered under his breath, and entered the portal nonetheless._ **

There were exclamations of surprise from everyone surrounding them as Karl and Dream stood up, and Dream cricked his neck, “Well, it looks like we have to go. Little Girl, we’ll leave everyone else with you.”

And with a flick of his finger, Dream created a portal, and stepped into it.

Karl, however, decided to stay and give everyone a proper goodbye. He gave them a two-fingered salute, “It’s been a pleasure letting you all know me. However, we probably won’t meet again, unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

And the brunet stepped into the portal with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Stay safe! Thank you for your support!


End file.
